


And you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom

by WyvernSpirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betaed, F/F, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Mokuton, Mokuton Sakura, One Shot, Or bisexual, POV Haruno Sakura, Sakura is a useless pansexual, Sakura is not useless damit, Song Lyrics, but this is not a sonfic, mentions of sasuke uchiha, open to interpatation, sakura has mokuton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: Sakura mokuton AU one-shot.For as long as Sakura can remember the nature around her sings.Betaed and criticised by the folks at the Genjustu Support Group on DiscordSong Lyric credits to Doddie and Fall Out boy





	And you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom

**Author's Note:**

> First off since Ao3 isnt letting me curently (thanks a lot Ao3) I gift this work to AWhammy'sHouseDropout and KillerGirlFuria thanks a bunch for the help!  
> Secondly I have only read fanfics, a few wiki pages and a few youtube videos on Naruto if something is wrong welp sorry I apologise  
> Thirdly though I give credit in the description I want to once again thank the folks at Genjustu Support Group again on discord for betaing and critiquing this one shot. <3 
> 
> You can join my discord for updates, brainstorming, snippets of upcoming fanfics etc  
> https://discord.gg/CVmNYM

Remember Me  
What I was listening to while writing, I mean its pretty obvious going by the title guys XD  
Centuries by Fall Out Boy I also was listening to She by Doodie. Some lyrics may appear in the chapter I don't claim credit for them!  
OTHER INSPIRATIONS: LocalObito and Anonymous user from tumbler

Sakura could, for as long as she could remember, hear the trills of nature around her. The plants seemed to hum with a brilliant, beautiful kind of energy. She walked to the academy absently humming to herself. She would have to run to beat Ino.. no the pig later but right now she was going to enjoy the spirit of the world around her.  
"And you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom, you look so pretty but you’re gone so soon." The tune came to her easily, sung softly to her each night as a girl. She swung her arms. She felt so alive! When did this stop, when did she start going so fast she ignored the enchanting world around her? It must have been some time after that day, the day she woke up with a sense of dread. When the music she heard was still as if...the world was in mourning. A whole clan...dead.

"Hey Forehead I'm going to be the one to sit beside Sasuke today!" Sakura turned to her in irritation the familiar jib coming quick to her mouth "Your on Ino- Ino-pig." Why did that set an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach? She faced the beautiful blond girl. Wait beautiful!? 

Ino’s long soft hair flew behind her as she ran. Had her baby blue eyes always been so sharp, so full of her determination and spirit? Sakura tried not to think about that as she pushed on running as fast as she could yet at the same time she wanted to go slower to enjoy the one activity she could still do with her once friend.  
The girls rush to be the first to class and Sakura shakes away the memories of when Ino and her would laugh together. Ino smelling of lemongrass and sleep and her being just so nice to look at. Ugh what was wrong with her? Yes Ino was beautiful she'd by lying to herself if she thought she wasn't but that didn't mean anything to her right? 

Sakura couldn't help herself from glancing at Ino throughout Iruka-Sensei's speech. Her cheeks felt warm. Was she blushing? She didn't feel nearly as angry as she thought she would be after Naruto-baka stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss. Sakura sighed her eyes drifting towards the window. Maybe after she meets her Sensei and team things will be more clear.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Things were not more clear she thought furiously to herself. What kind of Sensei was that jerk showing up so late then disappearing in 5 minutes? Sakura held in her anger as she walked into one of the many forests of her village. Sighing the pinkette stalked to a tree of her name sake, she flopped onto the ground feeling annoyed at her team. Sure she had Sasuke-kun but... he was kind of a jerk and his goal in life was revenge? He seemed so angry all the time she realised and she knew the famous quote of the first Hokage just like everybody else. 'Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering.'  
The girl stifled a groan. No food tomorrow if she wanted to listen to her stupid sensei but why? Sakura wasn't stupid her body needed food for energy there's a reason she stopped dieting she got enough exercise from training. 

Not to mention what was this weird feeling she got around Ino? God she missed the blonde. The girl full of energy who had stood up for her who didn’t take anyone’s crap. Sakura remembers wanting to be like that. Strong, brave and confident in herself. She was stupid to break apart their friendship. 

She let her arms fall to her side palms touching the ground. She felt the humming of the earth. Simply basking in its presence seemed wrong somehow. Sakura had to wonder was this normal? The girl wasn't sure if anyone else felt the same energy she did. Could she do something with it? If she could but she never tried it would be a waste right? It felt powerful, tempting. She focused letting the energy pulse beneath her fingertips. She hesitated wasn’t recklessness something that got must ninja killed? The ground seemed to shift suddenly,throwing her off guard, she felt it move beneath her hand and a small branch snaked up her arm. 

She stopped the flow of energy suddenly feeling exhausted. Did she really just do that? Did she sprout a tree with just her bare hands!? She stared in both awe and disbelief. Sakura felt more free than ever before, though exhausted she wanted to do it again and again. Feel the energy beneath her and make it create and create. Though if it could create could it also destroy? 

She let her other hand trace the branch a few sakura flower buds were scattered along it. She nearly fainted in shocked realisation. Mokuton! she thought to herself. I just did Mokuton! Her the normal girl from a civilian clan with her too large forehead just performed one of the creation justus of the first Hokage. The girl wondered what to do. Do I tell someone? Keep a secret? No what's the point in keeping this to myself? Then again those with bloodlines are often hunted for them. Whether to be experimented on or... the pinkette shook her head fiercely the first thing she should do was go to the library see if something like this had happened before. A civilian family born child getting a bloodline couldn't be too out of the realm of normality right? She didn't realise how tight she was gripping the branch till her hand began to bleed a little. Huffing at herself she grabbed a roll of bandages from her bag. A ninja must always be prepared.  
She blinked startled at the sakura buds had blossomed in a heart shaped pattern. What had caused that? Her anger? The researcher in her wanted to catalogue everything every last detail. After all who knows what potential lay waiting for her?

She shakily rose to her feet feeling like an ungraceful duckling. Was she really that pathetic that a little branch would drain her so? She was going to be on a team she couldn't be a burden! She didn't want to be useless or for them to hate her! She could get along with her team. She had to being a ninja was her dream for so long. When did she stop thinking of the reason for that? I want to be brave, I want to protect others like Ino protected me.

I kinda wish I was on a team with Ino maybe I could tell her how important she is to me. I could apologise tell her how beautiful, brave, determined, strong....what was wrong with her she liked Sasuke right? Ino was Ino-pig she didn’t….Oh. She glanced at the heart shaped bunch of sakura blossoms. She glared at the heavens. "Really" Sakura snapped. "I couldn't fall for the handsome aloof Uchiha or maybe a nice civilian I had to fall for that bossy, egotistical,... kind and caring blonde pig."

Well she decided to take stock of how this day went.  
She meet her team and stupid sensei.  
She discovered she had a rare bloodline maybe? I mean she wasn't related to the first Hokage. At least she didn't think so? She will have to look into that later.  
Then above all she realised she had fallen for her beautiful ex best friend Ino Yamanaka. What was her life? And why did she think she was going to be thinking that a lot in the coming months!?


End file.
